


My Fairy Tail OCs | Oneshots

by MaddyDragneel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail Next Generation, Gajevy - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, OC, OC Story, OCs - Freeform, gajevy is canon, gruvia is canon, jerza - Freeform, jerza is canon, nalu is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyDragneel/pseuds/MaddyDragneel
Summary: Maddy Dragneel is Natsu and Lucy's childFrost Fullbuster is Gray and Juvia's childEthan Redfox is Gajeel and Levy's childCasey Fernandes is Jellal and Erza's childOneshots of my OCs in Fairy Tail





	My Fairy Tail OCs | Oneshots

My eyes fluttered open as I woke up, I blinked a few times so my eyes adjusted to the lights. I looked around confused, there was people around me talking to me all at once. A woman with blonde hair, and a man with salmon hair were crying as they spoke to a girl who kinda looked like a nurse. A young boy with black hair and looked around 17 or 18 got in my face startling me and said, “She looks normal.”

The nurse shook her head, “She might look normal but that doesn’t mean anything.”

I looked around trying to find out where I was, but instead I was face to face with the woman with blonde hair. She said loud enough for me to hear, “Maddy, darling? Are you okay?”

_Maddy? Is that my name? That’s a cute name, I like that name. She called me darling, is this my mom?_ I looked down as my head began to hurt like someone was hitting me.

The woman began to panic, “Is she okay!?”

The nurse calm her down and said, “It’s all fine, Mrs. Dragneel. Give her time...the surgery may have left her with a headache.”

_Surgery? Why was I in a surgery?_ I looked up and everyone was arguing and trying to find out information.

The young boy with black hair stared at me then spoke up, “Maddy…are you okay?”

I stared at him and smiled softly, “May I ask?” I choked out the question. He nodded. Everyone was still arguing and yelling. 

I tilted my head, “ **Who are you** ?”

The room got quiet. Everyone stared at me, all the anger had vanished. I could feel fear and panic in the air. The woman began to cry as she held her hands up to her face, the man stared eyes widened. The young man with black hair looked down. The nurse ran to get the doctor.


End file.
